


Three Little Words

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [12]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all it takes to completely change the emotional current in a matter of seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 June 2016  
> Word Count: 498  
> Written for: Barbara Hershey  
> Prompt: 8. Anything for you.  
> Summary: That's all it takes to completely change the emotional current in a matter of seconds.  
> Spoilers: Post-series finale Shay family bonding. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm really not sure what it is about writing Shay and his son, Jacob, that brings out the fluff monster in me. I just can't help it. And I'd initially considered taking this prompt in an entirely different direction, but my muses put their feet down in concert and forced this piece instead. Who am I to fight my muses? They outnumber me like infinity to one, so…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Three little words.

That's all it takes to completely change the emotional current in a matter of seconds. With very few exceptions, it has always worked to smooth ruffled feathers.

Patrick says I spoil Jacob too much, that our son may learn to use temper tantrums to become unmanageable. I don't happen to agree with him. Most of the time, it just means that I've been too focused on the job, or paying the bills, or the current events splashed across the TV screen as we watch the news before bed. As much as he tries, Patrick just doesn't see the world the way I do. And why should he? He has a steady, 9 to 5 job that ensures he can get Jake from his afterschool programs or his caregiver. That job provides the stability that our boy needs. My job pays better, but has crappier benefits and shitty hours. I accepted that when I joined the force. Patrick accepted it when we started our relationship.

Jacob didn't have the luxury of even having doubts about the hazards of my job. He hears horror stories about bad guys going after cops and hurting them or their families. He wasn't even born when 9/11 happened, but he's grown up in a world that really does seem to thrive on fear and violence. He's not overtly scared, but he can be a very sensitive boy at times.

Tonight's tantrum wasn't a surprise at all. I'm not even sure how Patrick could be shocked by it happening. Jacob had a playdate with one of the new boys in his class. Said new boy's family has a pool and intended for the boys to play for a bit. Imagine their surprise when Jake started screaming. Patrick tried to get him, but got stuck in traffic behind an accident, so he called me. Thankfully, I had a slow day of paperwork, so I took off early to go get him. By the time Patrick got home, he was frantic with worry, despite my phone calls to reassure him that I got Jacob home safely. He found us curled up on the couch in our matching pajamas, watching _Looney Tunes_ on DVD.

We had some ice cream while Patrick ate his dinner, breaking his own rule of no meals in front of the TV. When the DVD was done, we took Jake up to bed to tuck him in. Patrick read him the next chapter of _Stuart Little_ , and I couldn't help but smile at the way books have always been their bond of choice. As he put the book away, I leaned over to kiss our son's forehead. He wrapped his arms around my neck to hug me tightly and whispered his thanks for saving him from the pool monster again.

Tears stinging my eyes, I just did what I always do, what always seems to help him feel safe and calm again. I said those three little words.

Anything for you.


End file.
